


Onverwacht

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, Coming Out, Community: numb3rs100, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, FBI, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, LiveJournal, M/M, Male Slash, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Alan Eppes, POV Alternating, POV Don Eppes, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: Don realizes something unexpected in the middle of a case and it leads not only him and Ian, but also Alan, on a journey of discovery.





	1. Onverwacht

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. Unlike for my other fic, my original site for this fandom still exists and is [3695](https://valeriev84.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **Time:** pre-Season 5  
>  **Spoilers:** _Sniper Zero_ , _Protest_ , _Spree_ & _Two Daughters_  
>  **Note:** This is a series I'm posting here as one fic for easy of reading & posting! Don't ask me how many chapters there will be in this series as I just don't know at this point. It may grow, it may not.  
> This was also my first unambiguous slash fic, for although _Unintended Witness_ had a slash scene in it, I left it open ended as to whether there was a real slash pairing in it or not. Here there is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don realizes something unexpected in the middle of a case.

This wasn't getting them anywhere Don knew as he straightened and spun away from the table.

At the next table, Edgerton's head jerked upwards, startled, and their eyes met. There was the briefest flash of _something_ before the sniper's face was wiped clean.

Don's brow furrowed. Edgerton had been studying him, but lower than his face.

Don's eyes widened in realization. It wasn't something he was used to catching a guy doing, women yes, men no. He reached a decision and raised an eyebrow.

Edgerton's eyes narrowed and Don waited a heartbeat before smiling smugly as he brushed past him.

 

February 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onverwacht is Flemish/Dutch for 'unexpected'.


	2. Shades of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Don doesn't come by the house for a while, Alan goes to wait for him in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble (chapter) was written for the [numb3rs100 comm](https://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) prompt _inside_.

Alan rose as he finally heard the key in the lock. He really needed to speak with his eldest and Donny hadn't come by lately. His thoughts of what to say vanished as the door swung open and Don stumbled in. The sight froze him to the spot as Don wasn't stumbling because he was drunk, but because he was entangled with someone else.

A very male someone else.

The man was tall, dark and had his lips locked on his son's. The two of them hit the wall opposite the door and the stranger knocked the door shut with his leg. The shock was so great, Alan could only open and close his mouth soundlessly. It wasn't until a hand snaked under Don's shirt that he was able to force a sound out of his throat.

The reaction was instantaneous. Don and the other man sprang apart as if they'd been burned and Alan caught sight of a gun at the stranger's belt as his hand moved towards it before the gesture was aborted. An agent, then.

"Dad? What? How?" Don stammered, an extremely rare blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You... you haven't been by in a while," Alan said, finally finding his voice again.

As he said it, Alan's eyes were drawn back to the other agent, realizing he might well be the reason why Donny hadn't been by. The man's face was blank, devoid of any emotion but for the faint flush from earlier. His eyes were as dark as Donny's but seemed colder, empty of the warmth he was used to seeing in his son's eyes. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he wondered exactly what kind of man Donny was seeing.

This one had about him everything Alan despised about the FBI.

 

March 2009


	3. Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan ponders what he witnessed and Don's lover.

Alan lowered the crossword, finally admitting to himself that his mind really wasn't on the game. Somehow each and every single clue managed to remind him of something regarding the situation with Don. He was the first to admit that the confrontation at his son's apartment could have gone far better that it had. Honestly, though, what did his eldest expect, keeping something like this a secret from his family?

Did Don really think they'd be so shallow as to disapprove of his liking men as well as women? Alan sincerely hoped not, though if he did then his reaction had done nothing to allay those fears. But he'd been completely caught off guard, damnit! What did Don expect, blindsiding him like this?

Not that Don had ever intended for him to witness what he had.

Alan couldn't help but remember the blush that had spread across his eldest's face even as he felt his own flush as he remembered the hand snaking beneath Don's shirt. Donny had always been intensely private, so to have his father witness something so intimate must have been horrible. Given the choice, though, he would have preferred not to ever have witnessed either of his sons in a situation like that. Especially one involving that particular person.

It had nothing to do with Ian Edgerton being male, but everything to do with Special Agent Edgerton himself. There had been something forceful about the way the man had pinned his son to the wall. Something he definitely didn't like; something almost predatory. It felt bizarre to think of one of Don's... lovers like that. It was strange to think of that dark man as Don's lover!

"Hey, Dad," Charlie said as he entered the house.

"Hey, Charlie," Alan greeted, an opportunity suddenly occurring to him.

 

22 March 2009


	4. Fishing in Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie unwittingly confirms all of Alan's fears about Edgerton and more.

"How was your day?" Charlie inquired as he joined his father.

"I finally saw Don."

"That's good."

"There was someone with him, an agent," Alan said carefully, knowing that to mention anything of what he had seen would only make the situation worse.

Much as he loved Charlie, he knew his youngest wasn't great at keeping secrets, especially when it involved Don.

"Oh, who?"

"Someone I've never met before, Edgerton."

"Ah, Ian."

"You know him?" Alan probed, trying not to sound too interested.

"Sure, he's worked with Don's team on a number of cases. I'm just surprised he's still around, he normally leaves when the case is solved."

"He's not from LA?"

"No, I'm actually not sure where he's based as he moves around so much."

"Fugitive Recovery?" Alan asked, his heart sinking even further. Could this man pull Don onto the road again, away from his family?

"What? No, though he is one of the Bureau's best trackers, he just tends to hunt criminals before they go to court," Charlie explained. "Like Hoyle and Winters."

"The woman who kidnapped Megan?" And whose shooting sent Don even further into the darkness?

"Yeah. First and foremost, though, Ian is a sniper."

 

26 March 2009


End file.
